Mom Status
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco had grown to be a type of responsible adult and taking on the 'mommy role'. So when it came to light, no one was surprised. The first son out them all had found himself as the 'mom' and a very attentive daddy was there to agree. WhitebeardMarco, Rated T for any language, OneShot


**A/N: Stumbled upon pictures of Whitebeard and Marco together, since in the anime it seems a bit impossible since how giant Whitebeard is, a lot of people like the rumble concept of their relationship, but I did an AU take. Nothing sexual going on here. I was a bit on the fence about it, since this is territory I have never delved in, so I left it for merely Rated T. Plus, I love the thought of Marco being mommy and a very damn good one too! Nihihihi!**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Mom Status**

I wasn't too sure when we started getting comfortable with it, but we did and merely waved it off, though I still throttle a few who teased with it. Out of my eight brothers I stood as the eldest since I was asked first to join the family when first interning at this company. The boss being Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard, and the family calls him Pops. As time went on with gaining more sons, we have found ourselves living in the company building at the top with bedrooms being added there; causing a massive remodel. It was interesting seeing casual looking young adults running in to the elevator and some workers had been confused, but merely shrugged it off. We technically had our own elevator once reaching the 16th floor where you had to use a 'house key' to get in.

 _Now with the thing we got comfortable with…_

"Yes, _mom_ , I'll make sure to do my homework." The complaint left Thatch as I ignored the name calling that most used now when I was ordering something or just mentioning anything.

"You and Ace decided to do college, if I see another bad score then I will hold your hand to class." The threat made him complain out with a look of shock and pouted to me.

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me, brat.

"Hey, Marco," hearing the younger voice had me look down to one of our youngest being Haruta. Blue eyes looked up at me as he was around seven and I let a hand pat his head in acknowledgement. "I need you to show up to my school." A paper was held out and I grasped it before snorting out with a smile.

"I'll be there, yoi." A grin was on him in excitement as he soon hugged at my waist and soon ran off.

"Thanks!" This smile stayed as I looked to the paper with the title saying _'Bring your mommy to school'_. Noticing someone slowly stalking away, a hand grasped his ear harshly.

"I mean it, Thatch!" A whine left him as he complied with my warning and was soon shifting away once I released him.

"Pops wants you." Izo called out as he came from the direction of the elevators since we are in the living room and I always wondered how this building was even allowed to be considered half residential. Whitebeard sure had a lot of connections and I held the paper as I moved towards Izo.

"Thanks, I will head up."

"Anytime, mom." The tease came out as I gave a look before rounding the corner to get in the elevator.

It all started a few months ago, out of all these years and it was partially because of Haruta. The boy had come running at me as Thatch was chasing him and called me 'mommy' by accident. It clearly embarrassed him, but I insisted it was fine and if that is how he viewed me it was fine. Of course, Thatch had to tell everyone and the others began to egg it on. Vista didn't help with explaining that it made perfect sense that I fit that spot as I did take care of the family and help out more along the 'mommy' position.

The placement didn't bother me since Pops never decided to get with anyone, not that he was that old or anything. We had been together the longest, me lingering in my mid-thirties and Whitebeard being in his mid-forties. I interned when I was only twenty-two, so that should tell you. I knew the man well enough that he was to enthralled with his family and most women weren't keen on that. Or I wasn't too keen on their actions and have forbidden some women. They were after Pops' wealth and company, so I would make sure they saw their way out. A part of me would also get very jealous when he was with some woman for a date and I was still a little unclear on why. Maybe I didn't like him getting distracted form work?

Finding the floor for his office and bedroom area, I detoured to the doors open wide to show Whitebeard having a raised eyebrow at some papers. Being an inch over seven feet, I was merely lingering around six-foot-two, the chair and desk are custom made to fit him perfectly. Moving along, I found myself in the room and gave a look as I waited and soon grey eyes found me. This smile appeared as he chuckled out with that laugh that brought a pleasant feeling through my body.

"Marco, come here for a moment," the words left him as he shifted and I knew he wanted me to look at some papers. Whilst I moved to be by him, I set the flyer in my hand down on the desk as I took the paperwork to look at it whilst holding it perfectly to read properly without my glasses. These damn small words hurt my eyes after a while. "Oh? What's this?" I noticed him pick the paper up I had set down with interest.

"Haruta wants me to go, so I will be busy that day."

"Guararara, you really have taken the role." Heat swirled through my body as I let it fluster in my cheeks and I coughed lightly whilst trying to focus on the paper.

"It doesn't bother me." A hum left him as he soon rested a hand on my hip and was laughing out.

"The boys have asked if I should start calling you honey now." Fingers crinkled the paper as I felt my whole body flare with heat and I looked over in surprise.

"Wh-what?!" I asked out before cursing lightly as I had begun straightening the papers that I crumpled a little. This laugh was leaving him as a hand was patting my head and I tried calming my nerves. "Why do you do this to me, Pops?"

"It amuses this old man." A laugh continued as I sighed out before handing the paper over and frowned.

"Counter with them." I mentioned out before taking the flyer back to set on the desk and he took the business documents.

"That's what I figured, but wanted a second opinion, plus…" Grey eyes viewed me as he smiled to me with the hand pulling me closer, not at all bothering me. "I have to take mommy out for dinner." An eyebrow twitched as I soon grasped at his beard with irritation.

"Are you taunting me?"

"Guararara!" Hands pulled me up as I was straddling one of his legs with an irritated complaint leaving me. "Let's go eat at Ocean Buffet." I gave a look to him and soon huffed lightly whilst crossing arms whilst facing away.

"Picking my favorite…" This chuckle left him as I soon shifted to relax more in my spot as hands secured my hips in spot. "We went there last time, isn't it your turn? I know you like El Jimador and I don't mind." A thought came to me as I tilted my head with eyes closing. "What about everyone else?"

"Thatch is cooking."

"So we are just going?"

"Of course." The thought of just going made me suddenly feel excited and relieved to get a break. My eyes found his as he was grinning out and I felt heat flare to my cheeks. Before I could ask anything, lips pressed to my cheek and I felt my whole being flare with heat. "You've been working hard, you deserve a break."

 _Oh goodness… what was that?_

"Well, good to know I am noticed around here." This laugh left him as he soon shifted to grasp a couple papers and waved them lightly.

"I just need to finish these." I reached for a paper as I sighed out lightly.

"I'm hungry, this will be faster." He chuckled as I began reviewing the paper with him finding my spare glasses to put on my face. Not moving from spot, I let the hand on my hip keep me stable as he was using his other to look to papers.

* * *

A curse left me as I looked to my watch, it was drawing near the end of the day for the school. My feet moved quickly into the building as I headed for the classroom and made sure my phone was put on silent. The messenger bag strapped over my chest was shifted to be more along my butt and kept my pace quick. I got a call from the college saying Ace got into a fight _again_ and I had to go up there during lunch and it lasted for so long I almost lost track. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't _that_ day and I really was trying to pace my time today. Ace will be getting a thorough scold when I get home, but for now I was shifting to find the room.

"Haruta? It's your turn sweetie." I heard the teacher from the cracked open door and I soon slipped into the room with a calming breath. The teacher looked in surprise, Robin knowing me but was probably not expecting me at all. I felt horrible for being the last one there, the other mothers were looking to me in question, but nothing else mattered seeing Haruta's smiling face.

"I'm ready, Ms. Nico!" The voice stated as I noticed Haruta come up to me and this smile was on me as he grabbed my hand. I was moved with him to the front of the class who gave confused looks because I wasn't what they classified as 'mommy'.

"Go ahead when you are ready, Haruta." Robin mentioned with a smile and relaxed in her seat as Haruta shifted with a grin up at me. Eyes soon moved to his paper with his messy handwriting, and faced the classroom.

"My poem is called, 'My Mommy is Different'." A nervous shift left him as he looked to his paper with a confident smile showing. "My mommy is different from your mommy, though that doesn't mean much to me. Though your mommy is a she, mine is a he. My mommy does what your mommy does, helps me with homework, gets me ready in the morning and picks me up when he can. I like my mommy, especially when he scolds my brothers." A smile was on me as I noticed some of the other mothers holding back a chuckle. "My mommy may be different, but I love my mommy like you do too. My mommy is different, but still a mommy even with being a he." The paper shifted down as he was grinning and beamed up at me. A grin was on me as I noticed the other mother's begin to applaud and the kids joined though they were a little confused still.

"That was beautiful, Haruta. Thank you for sharing." Robin responded as she finished clapping as well and got a beaming face from Haruta.

"Thanks, Ms. Nico!"

"Everyone did a great job! You may all go home for the day." She dismissed the class with a smile and arms were around my waist.

"Thanks for coming, Marco!" The face nuzzled into my hip and I shifted us so I could crouch and give him a proper hug.

"Thank you for such an amazing poem, Haruta." I held onto him before moving to pick him up in my arms with a grin at him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Phoenix." The teacher greeted me as she had got up and was standing by us.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Nico." A smile was on her as she soon reached to brush through brown hair.

"That really was beautiful, Haruta."

"That's because my mommy is the best!" Arms were around my neck as the head pressed to mine and this snort let me.

"Haruta! Haruta!" A little boy called out and I soon set him down so he could go talk after handing me the paper. This chuckle left Robin as I gave her raised eyebrows when she gave me a look and proceeded to move my messenger bag to put the poem away in a safe place for now.

"I feel a lot of parents are going to have an interesting conversation tonight and the following month." The words made me let out a chuckle before viewing Haruta who looked to be explaining something and the other child's mother was trying to explain as well.

"What day next month so I can put it into his schedule?" I asked to the teacher who was also watching the interaction as Haruta was a little flustered.

"The seventeenth." After the answer came Haruta coming over with arms grasping my pants with a tight grip and tugged lightly.

"My mommy can be a boy!" Eyes were watering and I noticed the other child's mother waving hands out in apology to me. My hand pet brown hair back in a comforting manner and blue eyes looked up at me. "He said you couldn't be my mommy!"

"Haruta, calm down." I coaxed as I soon began to pick him up as hands tugged for the motion. "I know I am your mommy, that's all that matters." A finger tapped his chest as I gave a reassuring smile and this had a hand rub at an eye before nodding. "Now let's go home. Pops will want to read your poem." This beaming smile was on him as he leaned into me to hug me tightly. "Have a good day, Ms. Nico."

"To you as well, Mr. Phoenix." I began to leave, going to the cubby where it held Haruta's backpack and was stopped for a moment.

"I am so sorry, Felix didn't mean to hurt Haruta." It was the mother of the boy who was standing with arms crossed and a pout. A light laugh left me as I gave a reassuring smile.

"It's no problem at all. I understand it's not exactly what to expect." She apologized again with her son who whined lightly but did as told and excused themselves.

"Is it that weird having a boy mommy?" Haruta inquired as we began to leave with me holding him with his backpack in hand.

"It is when you grow up with a girl mommy."

"Did you have a girl mommy?" Eyebrows raised as I looked to him, very well aware we have had the talk on where babies come from. So this had to be along the lines of who raised me than anything since he knew I wasn't always with Pops.

"Not exactly. I didn't have a mommy growing up…" I mentioned and worded carefully as he was too young to know why the next part has to be a lie for him, especially with his experience. "My daddy took care of me."

"I'm glad you're my mommy, Marco. And I am glad Pops is my daddy." It brought pride through me hearing that I was doing a good enough job to hear those words and I kept a hold of him.

"I'm glad you are my son, Haruta." Surprise was on him and I hadn't really thought about it, but I couldn't take it back as that face light up like I promised him ice cream before dinner.

We made it home with him wanting me to carry him the whole way up to the floor of Whitebeard's office. Once we reached it, nothing looking too important, I set Haruta down to pull out his poem so he could take it. Hands grabbed it and quickly ran into the office where grey eyes found the boy immediately.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The words came out as he was rounding the desk and was soon picked up into the man's lap. A laugh was leaving Whitebeard as I moved to lean against the door frame to watch Haruta begin to show his poem. The words came out again and I watched as the face lit up at the words told to him. A sigh left me lightly, even when none of us are related he treated us all like family. "Oh, oh!" Haruta looked really excited and was tugging on the shirt. "Mommy called me his son today!" Heat flushed to my cheeks as I gazed away from grey eyes looking to me before hearing that laugh.

"Guararara! I guess it would only be fitting!" Haruta complained as I noticed his hair being tousled and I soon moved to leave. "Ah, where are you going, Marco?"

"To scold Ace."

"That's why he left in a hurry." My body stiffened before gripping the bridge of my nose and tried to calm my nerves.

"Is Thatch home?"

"I don't believe so." My phone was out as I was looking through it and Haruta was giggling out that his brothers were in trouble. The phone found my ear as I closed eyes and waited for the other to answer.

" _Hello?"_

"Tell Ace to come home now." I heard him complain lightly with a snort trying to play it out.

" _Ace didn't come out with me, he booked it after dropping his bag off."_

"If I look on the cameras and you left with him," only the beginning of the threat was heard before he complained out before I heard whining. "Portgas D Ace," a wince was heard as I used the full name and he stayed quiet. "Get home now."

" _But, Marco!"_

"No buts. If I have to come get you then I will make sure you hold my hand all the way home." The hand holding was a good threat to use on them, finding it extremely embarrassing at even mentioning it.

" _I'm coming!"_ The reply was soon followed with him hanging up as I stood in the door way still with a frustrated feeling in me.

"Haruta give me and mommy a minute." Cheeks flushed hearing Whitebeard use the word and I noticed the boy begin to bounce out of the room with a grin up at me.

"I'll send Ace up when he gets home!" That grin showed he was most likely going to tease the other first and I sighed out before moving into the room where a finger signaled for the doors to be closed. As I closed the doors, Pops got up to move to his loveseat as he sometimes viewed paperwork there. I moved over to him as this comfortable hum left him before a hand grasped my arm and I was tugged over. This short complaint left me as I was pulled into the lap with my back finding his chest and I huffed when he laughed lightly.

"Haruta seemed pretty excited that you called him your son." My feet shifted to rest on the coffee table, reminding myself to clean the spot I set my shoes on, and this hum to relax found me though I was blushing lightly.

"It just kind of came out. He was upset because some boy in his class was trying to say his mommy couldn't be a boy." My head relaxed back as I closed eyes and crossed arms to fully take in the feeling of being in a comfortable position. An arm moved around my waist as he chuckled out and this breath left me.

"That poem was impressive as well!" The praise came out for the boy and I chuckled lightly as I enjoyed the rumbling behind me.

"Most of the other mother's thought so too. Oh, and next month, I don't care what you are doing, save the seventeenth clear."

"For?"

"That's daddy day." I informed him as he chuckled out before I felt a face nuzzle into my neck, which had me shifted forward lightly. Heat blossomed through my body, enjoying the affection and wasn't sure on why I felt those flutters in my stomach.

"Those kids are going to be so confused, guarararara!" A snort left me before the other arm was around my waist and the body pressing into my back, filling me with warmth. Hearing the elevator sound off in the hall brought my blood pressure up and looked to the door that opened. Brown eyes peered in questioning and Whitebeard shifted to relax back with chuckles. I pointed a finger to the other side of the coffee table to stand or I would have motioned for him to sit. Once he made it to the spot with a frown and arms crossed, I looked to him firmly.

"Explain."

"Ugh, I told you he has been picking at me, I was tired of it! He even tried to taunt our family and I can't stand when someone talks bad about my brothers! It was completely necessary to smash his face! He deserved more than what I gave him!" The irritated tone came out as I knew he had been dwelling on the fight and I gave a stoic face before sighing.

"You can't beat up everyone for saying something, yoi."

"He made fun of Haruta." My body tensed as I felt an eyebrow twitch and soon let out a breath to calm myself as I felt the body beneath me shake lightly as if holding in a chuckle.

"Ace, you can't fight everyone, someone is not going to like our family for how we are, and that is fine. We are all in more understanding on our family and you may never know, maybe he is jealous of our close family." The words left me as I gave a look to the other who seemed to be calming his temper. "What did I tell you about fighting?"

"Only to return the favor…"

"And?"

"And finish what they started." A smile was on him as he liked the way I treated things, but I also knew how he was.

"Then do that and not start something. Words are nothing, Izo is good at witting others from the words they use, try that or just walk away." The words left me as the frown was back with a shift of realization of him being in the wrong. "Do not go taunt your little brother back either."

"But he taunted first!" The complaint came back as I gave a dead serious look.

"Listen, brat, I mean it. Haruta already had to deal with complaints today of not having a girl mommy." A finger pointed out with my scold and this look was on him.

"What? Is it weird that you're our mom or something?"

"Moms are not usually males, Ace." I mentioned out as he soon pursed lips and I just realized I was caught in his trap. My body shifted, but the arms around me anchored me to the spot as a laugh was out from the brunette. "Go to your room, brat!"

"Now, now, Marco! Guararara!" Whitebeard laughed out as he held me and Ace was shifting a little trying to calm his laughter.

"Go do your homework!"

"Yes, mom~!" The word came out as he began escaping and I huffed out as the door closed. My back fully found a chest as Whitebeard chuckled behind me, probably with this huge grin on his face.

"You're not helping!"

* * *

"Come here, you little thief!" The shout caught me off guard as I was walking through the farmers market they held every weekend and a body ran into my legs. I looked down to see the boy sprawl back onto the ground with bread loaves scattering. Surprised green eyes found me as jet black hair was spiking all over the place and the clothing showed that he wasn't exactly well kept along with how thin he looked. "There you are!" Panic went through him as I noticed a stall merchant come running up and as the boy tried to scatter away, I grasped the collar of the shirt to pull him into me with a hold, hand firmly to his upper back as he rested against me. "Little…"

"I'll pay for the food." I stated as the man looked to me with slight surprise before a look to the boy who was roughly ten from what I could tell.

"Don't support a little scoundrel like him!"

"Have you ever been so poor you couldn't even afford bread?" The glare I held made him flinch before hands shifted to his apron to wipe at his hands subconsciously.

"Well, no…"

"Then don't think for a second I am going to let someone like _you_ scold a child who probably hasn't eaten in days as much as you do in one setting." People were staring to us as I continued to give a hard look to the stall merchant before shifting my shopping bag to the ground and began pulling bills out of my pocket that were loose from an earlier purchase. "Is this enough?" A hand took the cash that I just handed over and he looked surprised before nodding slowly. "Then you have been compensated." Feet shifted as the man began to leave and I let out a breath before looking down to green eyes and soon moved to pinch a cheek. "Don't go stealing food!"

"Mh! Why are you being mad at me?! I was hungry!" The complaint came out and noticed how teeth were surprisingly in still good condition before I stopped to pet his hair back.

"Pick up the bread and put them in the bag." A look was on him before following what I stated, reluctantly putting the bread in the bag. Once I picked up the bag, my hand moved to grab his and I began to walk off. "I still need to grab some fruits before heading home."

"Wh-wha?" I looked down to his surprised face before I smiled with my gaze going back to where I walked.

"As if I would let you go anywhere hungry." It took a minute and I noticed a hand move to a mouth and the hand tightened mine as he tried not to cry. "Did you lose your family?"

"My dad abandoned me in the park a couple years ago." My lips pursed, understating the feeling he must have in him and I firmly kept my hold.

"Don't worry, you will like where we are going." A reassuring smile was on me as I looked down to him and soon stopped by a stall. "My name is Marco."

"Namur."

"A very unique name, and it suits you." I smiled to him as he returned one too with a hand rubbing at his eye.

Namur was extremely helpful and opened up more with me as he helped carry a bag. I figured out that he was actually eleven, I was pretty close, and lost his mother when younger making his father turn to drinking. That hit home for me, knowing very well on how it's hard to deal with a drunk parent that needed to be taken care of. Right now he felt hate for the man and I knew over time he would soon realize how to be remorseful. Unluckily for me, I hate to grow all the way through my life with it until I was interning and decided to finally leave. My biological father lost the battle to the bottle and I made sure to properly bury him, people trying to remember him before losing my mother; no one wanting to admit that they let the drunkard beat his son half senseless most days.

Getting to the building, he was surprised and a little nervous as people viewed us and gave a short greeting of interest towards me. We merely made it to the elevator as we went to the sixteenth floor where we walked out to a door. Confusion was on Namur as I began unlocking the door and entered into an area that looked like a foyer.

"Mommy! Thatch is being mean~!" A body came running from the doorway after I closed the front door with tears in eyes. I caught him in one arm after dropping the bag and shifted a shoe off since I wore my tennis shoes today. When auburn hair appeared around the frame, my shoe squared him in the face and he fell back onto the floor. Ace's laughter heard as I soon got my other shoe off before moving to get the other. Complaints left the brunette as he was rubbing his face, mainly getting his cheek, and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, who are you?" Thatch asked out as he stayed sprawled on the ground and I noticed Namur looking in surprise.

"Haruta, did you do your chores?"

"Maybe…" A pout showed as I set the boy down and soon moved to press my foot at Thatch.

"Take the bags to the kitchen."

"Hai, mom~!" The foot shifted hard into his side at that before moving as he cringed in pain and I began going over to Namur.

"Do your chores Haruta." A huff came out in understanding and I heard feet moving to the dining room. "If you two don't stop with the faces!" I knew the other two had been doing faces behind my back and they both squealed before Thatch dived out of the foyer. "Come on, Namur." I put a hand out as he soon took it and we moved to the small room to the side that held the private elevator for only these floors.

Going up a couple floors, Namur seeming to relax a little from his shock and kept his grip. We made it to the floor where I heard laughter being familiar from two certain people. Once stepping into the small front room from the little space by the elevator, eyes were to me as I noticed two others with Whitebeard.

"Oh, the wifey is home." An eyebrow twitched in annoyance before I felt Namur clinging to me.

"Welcome home, Marco. Who did you bring along?" Curiosity was on them all as hands had moved to grip my leg and I sighed out lightly.

"This is Namur, he was trying to steal bread from the market." A light laugh left Whitebeard as he had a hand to his chest, finding some type of humor there.

"You have such a good heart, Marco!" Shanks was on the couch with a leg propped on the other as his hand waved out.

"I will find something to throw at you." I threatened lightly as he tried to stifle his laughter and Benn was sighing in exasperation. "Namur will be staying with us now."

"Ho?" Grey eyes from Pops lit up in interest and he had a smile on his face.

"What? I can't pick sons now?" My eyebrows were up at him and this laugh left him with his head back.

The first person I had picked up was actually Thatch, someone I found from when I was still in college and he was starting out in high school. He was picking a fight with someone and I had merely dragged him off to scold him for doing it in such a public place like a delinquent. That was good enough for him to hang around me and suddenly he was staying with us, finding out he has been jumping homes to get away from his empty house; his parents were big travelers and I think they thought Thatch was more of a hindrance than a blessing.

Haruta is my other individual I picked up, finding him wondering around as he was trying to find his parents. Come to find out, no one told him that his parents were in a car accident and he didn't understand when people evicted the home. I personally didn't want to tell him either, but he took the news better than most and he said that they went out a lot anyways. We made sure to change his perceptive real quick on parents being like that.

"Such a good mommy!" Shanks was in another fit from his words and I gave a hard look before shifting Namur away from my leg and quickly moved. This screech of terror left him as I quickly swung out my leg at him, barely missing when he ducked away. "So violent!" The claim came out as he began inching away and I moved my leg up lightly. This noise left him as he was ready to duck again and soon an arm was around my waist. Trying to stay stoic as possible, Whitebeard carried me over to soon pick up Namur as well. We found the couch, the boy finding my lap in surprise, hands clinging to my shirt.

"You shouldn't provoke Marco, guarararara!" The redhead was getting more comfortable, fixing his shirt over the shoulder since he lost his arm in an accident years ago.

"I give you kudos, Whitebeard! I'm glad my Benny isn't that violent!" A laugh left him as his business partner next to him sighed lightly whilst shifting in his spot.

"That's because Pops isn't annoying like you, brat." I regarded with a scowl on me and this sputter left Benn, quickly covering his mouth.

"I'm older than you!"

"Hardly," came my answer with my face shifting away and he complained some more. "Why are you here, Akagami?"

"So cruel! I was here for business actually!"

"That finished twenty minutes ago." Benn was back to his usual stoic appearance with a look to his wristwatch.

"Then get out." A laugh left him at my quick response and the body beneath me rumbled out with a hand shifting to wave.

"Benn did mention something about your next meeting." Shanks whined out when his companion was reminded before they began to leave with waves to Namur who returned it enthusiastically. "Namur, eh? Guararara!" The boy shifted to view the man behind me before this hand was on my head from Whitebeard. "My name is Edward Newgate, but you can just call me Pops."

"It's good to meet you! Marco said you are very nice!" A grin was on him as another boastful laugh was behind me before the hand moved to ruffle dark hair.

"Welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks, P-Pops!"

* * *

Haruta and Namur got along real fast since they were close in age, with seeing Izo more as an older sister perceptive to him since he was very 'pretty', which didn't bother the man at all. Namur was surprised when Curiel and Jozu came by the home after a trip to Water Seven. Though I think he still couldn't get over when we all were home and had a family dinner, Vista and Blenheim finally making their way home too. It was rare for everyone to be home and I was no exception on that on occasions like now.

Leaving the house was always painstaking for me since I had to make sure things in the home were planned out in advance, making me wonder when I turned from businessman to working mom. Izo left in charge as per usual when he stayed at the home while I was gone and Thatch in charge of groceries. Ace was to pick up the younger ones from school, Namur finally enjoying his school, and Jozu was to make sure to help out with anything along with business related things if he didn't get sent off too. Packing light, I had finally made to Grand Line City to join a conference for the weekend.

Not everything stayed peaceful though, Ace calling to complain that Namur had bit him. Which I then in turn had to scold Ace for provoking the boy and had to calm the younger one. They really couldn't stand me gone, Izo had trouble sometimes trying to handle multiple things along with how to punish who correctly. Which is why Haruta called the following day and I had to coax him before getting to talk to Izo. It seems that Jozu did have to go do things, so it left Izo a bit outnumbered. Putting my phone on silent before turning it off was my only option during the meetings and breaks. I didn't need anything to sky rocket my blood pressure.

Once finished for the day, proud of what I had been able to achieve so far, I went back to my room with my phone on. Once I began to tug on my tie, my phone rang and I expected it. I picked it up to see Thatch's name and put it to my ear as I began tugging shoes off.

"Yes, Thatch?"

" _Izo is being completely unfair and not listening to everyone's side!" _ The complaint came out, a voice in the background flowing after.

" _Like I would believe that story!"_

" _Mom would have gave me a chance to explain fully! But noooo! You took Ace's side completely!"_

" _That's because I am right!"_ The bickering continued as I heard Haruta complaining out and knew Namur was with him as he interjected somewhat.

"Oi!" My raised voice came out, calming them as I took a breath. "Did you all talk to Pops yet?"

" _He said to tell mom."_ A deep sigh left me as I kept my voice steady and sat back on the bed with a straight posture.

"Everyone go up to his office, now." Noises were heard as I knew they were following what I said. The elevator was making it noise, them being oddly quiet. Most likely they could feel my aura through the phone as I rarely got stern quiet and spoke softly when things were getting out of hand. A familiar laugh was heard as he greeted his sons and I breathed out. "Thatch?"

" _Yeah?"_

"Put me on speaker." I heard him shift lightly before informing me and this tension filled me. " _Edward Newgate_." The name left me sternly as I had stood to go look out my window with a forearm against the wall and let my glower go towards the other hotels in the area. "If I get one more call about something so petty that you can handle on your own, then I will confiscate all of your alcohol and make you do all the paperwork for a month, do you understand me?" I seethed with threat and soon heard a noise that sounded like a confirmation. "I will be home in two days, _restrain_ from calling me unless it's an emergency." I moved the phone away to soon hang it up and threw it to the bed. Moving to go to the bathroom, I planned to take a bath for a good soak.

* * *

It was obvious that I was mad at Pops even when I got back when I pointed a finger to have him to back off. The others were calm for about two days before it all began again and I took it as it came along. Of course, Izo tried to help put them off some as I had to go inform Whitebeard about the conference finally since I needed to before they inquired about something. When reaching his office, surprise was in those grey eyes from the couch he rested on. I moved to the loveseat on the other side of the coffee table whilst holding out the folder.

"They agreed to my terms, making sure to follow up once they get things situated." He grasped the folder as I soon moved to sit down, enjoying my time in pajama pants, Ace offering to get the kids today. I tugged at my tank top so I could fully relax in the cushion as I watched Pops view the paper. I had summarized the meeting as best as I could since he doesn't care to read everything right away.

"Even to the splitting of percentage?" Eyebrows raised in surprise when reaching that part and I huffed lightly with arms crossed with a smirk finding me.

"Of course, I was able to pull them after the first ten minutes, everything else fell into place." The words left me as I crossed a leg over to let my foot sway. We discussed other details from the meeting and soon he was sitting back with a look to me.

"You do realize that I didn't know they were calling _that_ much." Serious eyes were to me as I closed mine and sighed out with a hand rubbing to my neck.

"I was stressed, what do you expect when Thatch told me you said to call me?" The frustrated tone left me and tried not to look back at the man.

"Marco, come here." A noise left me as I peered over with a look of not wanting to get up, but the chuckle merely made me roll eyes before doing so.

I moved to the man who soon pulled me to straddle one of his legs. It still impressed me on how tall he was. Plus, seriously, I try to keep up with my work outs and he still held his muscles, though they are not as big as they were when I first met him. They stayed in a good toned area and I wondered if he was eating healthy. A finger pressing to my forehead had me focus back on him as I had been lightly staring to his shoulder.

"Calm down, you are getting that look of someone catering to a village."

"Close enough." I mentioned with a shrug and he soon laughed out before arms moved around my waist so I was pulled into him. This breath left me at the feel of the comforting gesture and let hands move to grip his shirt. A deeper breath of relief found me and eyes closed as I enjoyed the peace. "M'Sorry, Pops…" This light chuckle left him when I spoke that out with a hand moving to rub my back.

"No, I should be sorry, Marco. You have been taking this all on your shoulders, I should have been there to help a little more." A hand moved to the back of my head as he tilted me and lips pressed to my forehead. This hum left me in appreciation as he kept his hold on me with his breathing along my head. "You know that one woman called me earlier." My eyes snapped open and I felt my body tensing lightly.

"Which one?"

"Lexie?"

"I met her, don't agree to anything." A chuckle left him as I soon shifted to stab at his chest and grumbled lightly. "I'm just looking out for you."

"Are you sure?" The question had me make a noise before shifting to pull back and look up at him in confusion.

"Of course, yoi. Do you think I would let someone waltz in for your title and money?" This look was to him and a chuckle came out as he looked to me with a grin.

"What about Scarlet?"

"She didn't like the family."

"Penelope?"

"Money."

"Karli?"

"She didn't like me." A laugh left him as he moved to face away before calming it as I crossed arms and gave a raised brow. "I'm serious, she threatened me."

"I am aware, Marco." A thumb began rubbing my hip bone as I gave a confused look. "Then there was Shirley." My lips pursed as arms tightened and he hummed out lightly as I tried to find something. "Shirley filled the criteria."

"Then go call Shirley." The words left me as I frowned and felt the swirling of hurt in me.

" _But_ ," the word came out with a finger tapping against my back as I gave a curious look. "She wasn't you." Confusion filled me as I gave a look with a tilt of my head. "Marco, did you ever think for a second on how things have changed?"

"Well, of course."

"No, I mean… changed between us." A smile was on him as I tried to find what he was implying.

I went from intern to in a family that began to grow slowly over time and then I helped with a lot of the house things. This labelling of mom status just recently came to light, but I was always like that. But he said _us_ … We have always been close, having a grand time in each other's company whilst getting drinks. Of course things changed as we grew in the business world and more family added, so we spent what we could with chatter. There was also the way he addressed me _… oh, he hasn't called me son in years_. That was different and I soon began to realize that in that amount of time I had felt comfortable with him grabbing a hold of me. I never was _this_ close to the other and I wondered when I had grown so accustomed to this. Then I began to realize on the woman, Shirley, and how she was completely perfect in what was needed for this family, but I didn't like her. I didn't like her because…

 _I didn't want her with Whitebeard._

As I began to realize the sudden feeling of falling for the man, my cheeks flared with heat and I soon covered my face. Shifting, I pressed into him with embarrassment and he was chuckling with hands lingering on my hips with soothing rubs. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I couldn't believe I never noticed it before. It never registered how jealous I was of the women for trying to go out with Pops to the point I made sure to scrutinize them, which is probably why Karli didn't take to me very well.

"It's okay, Marco. Guararara!" A groan left me at the fact that I have literally been scaring off people to be with him. "No one could replace you!" The chuckle continued as I was soon huffing out and I was pulled closer to fully rest against him with my chest. Hands gripped his shirt as I felt the heat still lingering along my cheeks and enjoyed the way he held me to him. "Maybe I should call you honey!" Protests left me as I hit a hand to his chest and soon wrapped arms around his neck with a smile as I listened to that rumble. "I'm not going to be with anyone else, Marco. I realized that a while back, but you always send so many mixed signals, so I had to clarify." A finger pressed into my side, making me shift lightly at the way it tickled a little.

"So Lexie didn't call you?"

"Guararara!" A complaint left me as he got me all riled up for nothing and was tightening around him with fingers gripping his shirt. This hand moved to rub my back and I heard this hum. "Chinese?"

"I didn't say I was hungry, yoi." Showing a bit of frustration there, but he was already shifting us lightly.

"But you are." I muttered incoherently and was pressing my face into his neck, trying to cool my heated cheeks.

 _Well at least this has all been situated._

* * *

Izo, of course, noticed first with Whitebeard getting more comfortable with pressing kisses to my cheek when he thinks no one is watching. I wasn't bothered by it, Haruta noticing on occasions and wanted to give me kisses too, which was cute. Anyways, Izo had asked when he had come up and wasn't at all surprised that I was sitting in the other's lap with glasses on and reading some paperwork. Pops confirmed it with a laugh and I merely rolled eyes as I tried to focus on the work. In every way, Whitebeard claimed us now at lover status with a kiss on the lips that made me a lot more flustered than I thought it would.

We were basically still how we were, just him showing a bit more affection and I made sure to return it. This has been going for almost a month and everyone reacted positively. Haruta would find it funny and Namur would make a gag noise before they were jealous for my attention. Vista said he saw it coming with Curiel nodding with a knowing grin. Jozu and Blenheim claimed to throw a celebration the next time everyone is home. Surprisingly the ones who don't know is Thatch and Ace, though that's probably because they are already used to the interactions.

"Edward Newgate!" The shout left me as I popped out of the elevator and was bee lining to the living room where I saw Thatch and Ace both pointing to the kitchen, doing a swirl motion to say he was trying to sneak around. Moving, I went to the dining room and peered in with a scowl on my face when Whitebeard was trying to sneak off. "Come here."

"Marco, don't be so cruel." The man walked up to be in front of me with a laugh and I curled my finger so he could lean down. Fingers moved to grab his cheek and pull on it hard as I gave a hard stare.

"What did I tell you about overlooking things?"

"Not to?"

"And why is that you are agreeing to something ridiculous with Dragon?" Eyebrows raised as I held the cheek firmly before he was laughing out and hands were gripping my hips. "Don't, _focus_." I let go of his cheek to stab it with a finger and soon lips kissed at my cheek. "Pops! I'm serious!" My body was pulled more into the dining room as I complained to him for not taking this serious. My back found the wall as lips pressed to mine and I hummed out with fingers finding his shirt to push for more.

"Gah! Don't do that with us in here!" The complaint came from Ace in a shout as if this was crisis and Whitebeard pulled back to laugh out. Well, they are completely aware now, since they both complained about how this was _so_ not humorous.

"Go reread the contract now." I scolded out as a grin was down at me before he moved to leave, taunting the two as he left. A sigh left me as I soon moved to give a look and they were looking to me with knowing eyes.

"Perverted old men!" Ace complained, making me roll eyes before shifting to the elevator.

"Clean your room, Ace!"

"It is!"

"Do you want me to stop there and look?" I ask and received stuttering words with Thatch laughing out. "You too, Thatch!" A whine came out as I moved to the elevator and soon was finding my way to Pops' room. Once moving to his office, he was reading the contract whilst standing by his desk and chuckled.

"He's sneaky."

"You are lucky I triple check everything before it leaves here." I scolded him as I stood at the door way before a grin was to me. "And make copies of everything." A laugh left him as I mentioned that as a means of him doing it on occasion enough to do so.

"Come here, Marco."

"Not until you finish the counteroffer." I sternly spoke out as the laugh came in a loud rumble before watching him set the paper down. "I mean it, you have to go to Haruta's school tomorrow."

"I'll work on it here in a minute." My eyebrow raised as he was soon before me with a hand grabbing one of mine to pull me into the room with a chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that, yoi." We made it to his desk where he began shifting things on his desk neatly and then I was lifted onto it. Heat flushed to my cheeks as I gave him a look of questioning before he grinned with a low chuckle. Hands found either side of my legs as he leaned to peer at me with an undertone in his eyes.

"Right after catering to you."


End file.
